This invention relates to a spray gun which focuses on avoiding the inconvenience of installing a switch in the water flow pipe for stopping water flow. The construction of the present invention allows the operator to stop the water flow. By governing and changing the position of a center stem and a governing ring, the water can be sprayed out of or allowed to flow out from a foggy water flow room, a netted water flow room or a space between the governing ring and the netted water flow room. Eight different water flow patterns can be provided by the spray gun of the present invention.
Spray guns are becoming more and more important in daily life. Spray guns can be used for spraying water on flowers and plants or for washing cars and furniture. The water flow requirements are different for the different uses. For example, gardening requires disperse and foggy water; washing and cleaning require concentrating and powerful water flow. Therefore, a multi-usage spray gun which can provide different water flow patterns for different people in different occasions is needed.
Moreover, the prior art spray gun for gardening can not stop water flow unless a switch has been installed in the water pipe connected to the spray gun or unless the tap has been turned off.
The inventor has been endeavoring for many years to design and improve the spray gun of the present invention, which spray gun eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks effectively.